Eerie Eyes
Eerie Eyes is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Black Eyes from the Swedish fairytale The Changeling. She was coerced to join Ever After High because of her overall 'difficult' behaviours and of a Quill Pals program. She leans onto the Royal side of the debate, though she has some Rebel tendencies, as she feels disconnected in the royal lifestyle yet she doesn't feel 'trollish' enough; following her destiny seems to be the only way for her to belong somewhere. She is also curious to meet her troll family and her human 'sister', even when she isn't supposed to meet her at all. Character Personality Eerie felt like a fish out of water ever since she arrived to her foster parents' castle. She was a perfect little brat in her childhood, but as she grew up and matured she pretended to be a brat in order to perform her role in her destiny - although she developed empathy. She learnt through her childhood that her troll parents rather wanted a rebellious girl than a classic princess, but she have seen her foster parents look disappointed every time she made a mess, so she is conflicted on who to please. However, she does have a tendency to be full of pride and selfish, even when she gets competitive, perhaps because of her trollish nature. She also has a childish curiosity and sometimes doesn't understand how to cope with her anger and confusion. Otherwise, she isn't very spiteful or ungrateful; in fact she's ecstatic to have patient, generous parents - she's just frustrated that either way she behaves cruel or kind, she'll disappoint someone. One part of her life she is happy in is her fiction writing. She fantasises on various stories and characters, and she lives quite happily in her imagination. She thinks anyone can imagine big to live big. She also does well in her princess and theatre classes but feels she isn't able to cope in the woods like in her Happily Ever After. Seeing the students in the school, she feels she can let loose without any scrutiny, letting her be brash and peaceful. Appearance She is slightly taller than the other girls, and a little curvy. She has strong, wide arms and legs, slender neck and feet two shoe sizes bigger than the average princess. She has a ash-brown complexion with a big mole on her neck. Her round sharp-chinned face has a big Roman nose, thin lips, 'baby fangs', pointy ears and her trademark piercing black eyes, not to mention her frizzy black hair with dark green lowlights and peach highlights. Her everyday wear includes a dark blue buttonless vest and a black blouse. She wears an green equestrian three-buckle belt and grey breeches. Despite her royal upbringing, she never wears a crown, tiara or earrings as they always seem to get lost in her wild hair. Instead, her twig-shaped wooden headband attempts to keep it down. On her feet are calf-length dark blue riding boots with a bit of caked mud on the surface. Interests & Hobbies Back at her castle, she spent much of her childhood riding the palace horses, and like her mother she done it with passion and not many safety precautions, even though she took care of the horses with the cleaning and dressing up. In Ever After High however, she only complies with the dress and conduct code of the horse-riding practices and competitions because she likes to compete fairly and properly. She is such a great master of riding horses, and occasionally dragons, that she coaches lower-level students for hex-tra credit, and check on the stable horses for the instructors. Outside the ring, she writes many fiction stories, most of them based on her life (or at least what she wished to be like) about a female troll training from human athletics and warrior arts to claim victory in bloody competitions, and bring the troll and human world more together. She's made a periodical mirror blog full of her writings and everyday happenings, E.E Shortcomings. She also likes watching dramatic movies during the weekends on NetPix, and studying for her Environmental Magic classwork. Once in a while, she rehearses and performs with the school's theatre club, entertaining the other students and staff through her many acts and limited talents (can't sing, dances erratically). Fairytale - The Changeling Main Article - The Changeling Once, a king and queen celebrated their first child's birth after many unlucky years. They named her Bianca Maria. Meanwhile, in a dark forest a troll couple also had a girl, who like other trolls was given no name (at least not one in the human language). One day the royal baby lied in her castle grounds cradle with her old nanny, snoring away. The troll man snuck to the fountain to fetch water, then he was distracted by some pigeons cooing over the baby. He himself got a look of her, which he later told to his wife on how pretty she looked. The woman troll was immediately mad her husband was foolish and ungrateful of their own child. She was harassed everyday as her husband obsessed with keeping the human girl until she wrapped her baby in a rag and allowed him to do it. The big troll then reached the palace, swapped the babies and returned with Bianca Maria. The girl's mother, the queen, next found the crib and shrieked when her little princess was gone and replaced with an ugly one. The old nanny didn't help the matter, as she wasn't aware of her sleeping and didn't see the switch. The royal physician was called, and he recommended 'sweet milk baths' and a 'bed of violets' to revert her appearance. She remained dark-skinned, eyed and haired which the Queen think was not beautiful, although over time she saw her own beauty and sweetness. Still, she was not precious Bianca Maria. Meanwhile, the troll couple had the princess, the wife thinking her as too skinny and pale. When she was placed in her rib of thistle and hay, she cried in pain until a mattress of cotton grass and thyme made by the male troll covered the crib, and she fell asleep. As the years go by, the 'troll princess', now named Black Eyes, caused much mischief. She loved to taunt the Queen and King with her noises and messes, though she was the cruelest with her nanny with her constant hiding. Her 'father' attempted to punish her, but the troll had a tantrum so huge, the king was frightened. Shockingly, he felt sorry for her and cared for her, which she took advantage of. Her misbehaviours became cute in his eyes. By then, Bianca Maria - tall, thin, blonde - obeyed her troll parents, but she felt she didn't love them as much as any child should. Plus, the man troll was still (creepily) affectionate to the child, and the woman found her kindness and submissive behaviour annoying, thus she scolded her one day of that - not that Bianca cared. She done many chores in the forest where she made friends with the trees and animals, unpleasant and pleasant. She often took food and materials from her house to give to them. Unfortunately, her parents usually killed those animals for their food, and the mother reprimanded her for crying over her dinners. Each girl then became seventeen. Black Eyes became charming yet still cruel. Her favourite pastime was sleeping and having loud late-night horse rides. One morning, she angrily cracked a mirror after the King's talk to be more careful. He therefore decided she would have to be married as soon as possible, even if the Queen didn't hope much. They eventually found a handsome duke who Black Eyes found attractive, and the duke loved her seemingly angelic character. That was before he saw her mistreat the staff; she justified she could do whatever she want and he shouldn't care because she was more important than him. Their many dates ended in broken egos and hearts from the man, but he could not break the engagement. In contrast, Bianca the young maiden grew more beautiful near the time of the troll ball the father planned the family to go, despite her different outward appearance. That night she entered reluctantly where she caught the eye of the Troll Royal Family, especially the creepy prince. The ball was high-spirited and loud enough to scare all the animals. Bianca Maria became so disoriented, but the prince didn't mind as he really liked her. In fact, after the summer would be their wedding, to Bianca's dismay as she didn't like the troll lifestyle at all. Before she knew it, she and Black Eyes felt they need to escape. Black Eyes just didn't like the duke's boring family who were ashamed of her. Anyways, she wanted to explore the world outside of royalty. So in August, the month of their weddings, they ran out to the forest. They coincidentally crossed each other's paths in a grove, but they were separated by a big hedge so they never met. Bianca wandered into her old castle's grounds while her mother was standing near a fountain. They looked at one another and saw how the other woman looked just like them, thus they realised they must be biological mother and daughter. They had hugged and Bianca then talked of her life with trolls, the Queen realising what happened seventeen years ago. Meanwhile, Black Eyes found her Troll cave home when her mother swore while she chopped wood. The troll princess made a sound of relief, her mother turning around and making her own. The old woman had no trouble complimenting her wild hair and embracing her. Therefore, the girls married the prince or duke of their respective homes with much joy and celebration. Then the newly-wed couples moved on to the next chapter of their lives. How Eerie Fits in Despite popular belief, the troll community adopted (an irregular type of) democracy to choose the next 'mayor' families. To make sure that Black Eyes would always marry the troll 'prince', these elections are held every time the troll parents swap the babies. Throughout the years the trolls make sure to never mention the human royal couple's names to anyone - nor their own to outsiders, especially the Bianca Maria's to prevent 'early instances' of the story. Much to Eerie's annoyance, this involved limited relationships among the two races, and her foster parents' slightly racist judgements. Contrary to their roles, they are helicopter parents who refuse to let their daughter go, destiny or not, but they must perform their duties. The royal couple even influence her with terrible stories of the forest to make her stay and play in the castle grounds. But they do allow her to unleash her wild side (safely) so she could adapt to both surroundings. Relationships Family She was born to the previous Black Eyes in an isolated troll village near the Maria's castle. She was briskly swapped with Vita Maria (her human 'sibling') when she was a few days and found by her foster parents, who told her origins when she was three-years-orge. She grew up to understand her foster parents despite their harsh rules and racist views. They would love Vita as much as Eerie even though she was born male. Regardless, they love Eerie's achievements in her royal and theatre classes. During childhood, she had strained relations with Bianca Maria, as Eerie knew her mom did go to the troll village yet she wouldn't tell her anything about it. Friendships She initially thought she wouldn't make friends other than her castle horses and some of the castle staff. While spending time in EAH however, she's on friendly terms with Holly O'Hair, her Quill Pal, even though she's a bit nuts on comparing their stories. She can also relate with Lizzie Hearts, talking about their hex-pectations put on themselves. She also help them both with riding horses, which like her story - can turn really wild. When needing advice, she can rely on Seleat Noutlite and she can impress him with her fiction and feats of strength. Enemies Though not exactly enemies, she doesn't like her roommate Cabeça Guasón's stubborn attitude and instigating at times. She also has some difficulty connecting with the other troll and ogre students of EAH because of her royally haughty attitude. Pet When she was young, she befriended a pigeon whom she named Sleipnir, but the Maria's shooed it away for fear Eerie would eat it. Romance Currently she's not looking for anyone, for she is waiting for the troll prince. If she could though, she would prefer a sweet, caring and adventurous person who would appreciate all of her. She especially looks for a close connection with her potential partner as she is asexual. Outfits ''Main Article - ''Merchandise Notes / Trivia * Eerie is a shade of black, and personally what her foster mom thought of her when they first met * Her favourite food is blackberry yoghurt, and her favourite scents are cream and violets * She has a 'sixth sense' of when she's near Vita, though she always couldn't find her, like in her destiny Gallery Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Trolls Category:Swedish Tales Category:Females Category:Asexual Category:Checker's Book